


The Lake

by Wikisense



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drowning, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikisense/pseuds/Wikisense
Summary: The lake beautiful and calm as always. Nothing dared to disturb its slumber, the last time that happened, it didn’t go so very well.





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine’s day u stinkies

Due to the lack of running water at the camp most of the time Michael would bathe in the lake. Or he would relax there, perhaps maybe nap at the edge for a few in the warm sunlight or watch the sun fall behind the trees in the distance. It was a relaxing day in the summer, and all he wanted to do was lay around and pick out the funny shapes the clouds made. 

Taking off his mask was one occasion, but leaving him vulnerable with nothing but a t-shirt and underwear was another. The lake was relatively deep in the summer, especially after the spring rains which kept both Jason and Michael locked inside for awhile. The lake had also overflown a bit, the water reaching farther up the land. During the weather fallen logs and sticks would also be sucked up by the water, along with any trash the stupid counselors left. Jason said he had picked away most of it, declaring something about having to protect his special forest. Michael, of course, couldn’t help but feel a pinch of jealousy then. Knowing this he would wade his way into the lake with no fear, except for maybe fish or turtles tickling his legs. Jason was on the land, cutting at the dry wood that had lasted through the spring showers. To Michael his form was the greatest thing he’s ever seen. The muscles ripping underneath his shirt, and the force put into every swing was eye catching. His own body seemed to relax into the water, only half his head was visible. Occasionally he snuck peeks at the sight, taking turns with closing his eyes or looking up at the sky. 

It was then when he lost track of time. His body now cold from the lake’s water, he decided it was time to move out. He tried to take a great stride towards the dock, but wouldn’t budge. Michael slightly panicked. He lost track of his surroundings and he wasn’t paying any attention. What a damn fool he was. Now he had no idea what was grabbing ahold of his ankle, whatever it was, it wouldn’t let him move. Taking a deep breath he tugged again, but only a sharp jagged pain dug into his skin and flesh. Instead of making a noise he gritted his teeth. He didn’t need any help, he was fully capable of taking care of himself. The heavy breathing and panic had overtook him quickly, it almost seemed like the water wanted him, to drag him down there to the depths. Despite the life threatening situation he held on tightly to his pride, he could get out himself, there was no need to call for help for he didn’t need it. Michael tugged one last time at his leg, but all that came out of it was a crack and pain shooting up his leg. It was then he let out a slight wail of agony, the immediate action was closing his mouth with one hand, but this only unbalanced him causing his entire head to plummet underwater. It was then his eyes burned and water filled his lungs suddenly. He tried to reach his head back up, but it seemed whatever was pulling at his leg was sinking, and taking him with it. He could feel nothing to grab onto, he could see nothing but darkness due to how tightly he shut his eyes, and his entire body cried for some form of oxygen. But he couldn’t reach it, the more he tugged at his leg, the worse the pain got. It was then he felt his body slowly become exhausted. Within the panic stricken thoughts he began to wonder if he was finally going to die here, all alone surrounded by water. He felt like he only sunk deeper and deeper into the water until he felt nothing at all.

He dropped everything he was holding onto, the adrenaline hit his body like a tidal wave and he ran. Hearing the shortened wail coming from the lake sent his mind and body into panic mode. The last thing he remembered was Michael going in there. Oh god, Michael was in there. Yet his movements stopped at the edge of the lake, tumbling down onto his knees, his entire body rattling with undeniable fear. He hoped maybe Michael was just joking, just a silly prank and he would rise up in a few and reassure him of his stupid, terrible so called prank. But he never came up, never yelled “Surprise!” or anything. He wanted to hop in there, but his own body was frozen. He couldn’t move and he could only stare at the ripples in the water. 

Then it came over him. If he were to lose Michael everything would be done for, everything happy would be gone, he wouldn’t be able to see his angelic face again, or ever hear his voice or laugh. It was an immediate reaction, he dived in. Jason realized Michael was farther deep than once thought, but he kept going. His brain was screaming at him to get out and save himself. It was then he spotted Michael’s body. He would have floated up, but he was quickly able to realize two logs where holding onto his ankle tightly, the stream of blood did no help to hide it either. Using enough force he was able to kick one of the logs away, freeing Michael’s ankle. After that everything seemed like a blur, grabbing hold of Michael tightly and swimming up to the surface as quickly as he could. 

Jason had no idea how to do CPR or anything. He barely remembers anything, he recognizes the words and perhaps the form but nothing too complicated. Chest compressions were the only thing he really remembered. Jason began to do them in an awkward pace, but all he could really focus on was the pit if sadness, looking at his lover’s pale slightly purple face with his hair strung about was unsettling. 

Fifteen seconds passed, Jason would never give up, never. Twenty seconds, Michael finally sputtered back to life, coughs and wheezes attacked his body The water rushed out his body, coming out with every cough.

His entire body ached, his throat hurt, and his eyes stung and burned, but all his body wanted to do was just cough and wheeze. His body eventually calmed down, but he was still shaking and the exhaustion taking over everything. Large arms forcibly grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug. Michael could feel the tugging of the back if his shirt, the sobs that wracked his lover’s body was loud and unforgettable. This was the first time the taller man ever cried in front of him, in fact all he seemed to be was cheerful and happy, but here it was different. Michael felt tears well up in his own eyes, he let it go. He was tired, he wasn’t going to fight anything it was no use.   
Jason pulled him tighter and closer, never wanting to leave him alone ever again, to always protect him from anything as remotely dangerous as that dreaded lake that haunted every bit of his soul. He was angry at the lake, for wanting to take the only thing he had. To take the thing so dear to him, the only thing he had left. It took his soul, his mother, but he would never let it take Michael. Never.


End file.
